Héroe
by Moony Slz
Summary: For The Happiness Story Contest. Miré alrededor esperando ver a alguien q como yo ni siquiera hubiera empezado. Mis ojos se deslizaron por toda la clase hasta llegar a Edward, mi mejor amigo, puse el título y empecé a escribir. "Mi mejor amigo, mi héroe"


The Happiness Story Contest

_**Nombre del O.S:**__Héroe_

_**Autor:**__Sofi Salvatore Cullen_

_**Pareja:**__Bella & Edward_

_**Summary:**__Miré alrededor esperando ver a alguien que como yo ni siquiera hubiera empezado. Mis ojos se deslizaron por toda la clase hasta llegar a Edward, mi mejor amigo. Puse el título. Y empecé a escribir. "Mi mejor amigo, mi héroe."_

_**Raiting:**_ T

_**Nota de Autor:**_ _Abajo. Disfruten._

* * *

_Héroe_

El profesor de literatura pasó por nuestro lado dejando sobre cada mesa una hoja en blanco.

-El trabajo consiste en escribir vuestra definición de un acto heroico o de un héroe. Pueden escribir ejemplos o contar una historia. Tengan en cuenta que este pequeño ensayo será parte esencial en su nota final y contribuirá en un 80% a su calificación- habló mientras copiaba las instrucciones en la pizarra. Se giró hacia nosotros y nos miró fijamente. – No quiero que escriban idioteces, ¿Esta claro, señor Newton?

-Sí, Señor, como el agua.- levantó la mano haciendo un saludo militar, giró hacia mí y guiñó un ojo. _"idiota"-_ pensé.

- Empiecen.- dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Me quedé mirando la hoja. ¿Qué es un héroe? Me pregunté silenciosamente. Al instante vinieron a mi mente Superman, Spiderman y La Mujer Maravilla. Deseché esos pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron, esos eran héroes ficticios. Yo quería algo más real.

Miré alrededor esperando ver a alguien que como yo ni siquiera hubiera empezado. Mis ojos se deslizaron por toda la clase hasta llegar a Edward, mi mejor amigo.

Puse el título. Y empecé a escribir.

_Mi mejor amigo, mi héroe._

_¿Por qué un héroe tiene que ser alguien que ponga en peligro su vida por los demás? Un héroe podría ser tú o podría ser yo. Mi mejor amigo me enseño esto. El no me salvó en algún accidente de tráfico o del chico malo de la historia. _

_El me salvó de mi misma, en realidad. _

_Hace un par de años yo conocía a un chico, su nombre era Jacob, el parecía ser perfecto para mí. Nos llevábamos bien y era muy divertido estar a su lado. Salimos varias veces y al final nos hicimos novios. Con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron… él conoció a Reneesme y se enamoró de ella, o eso fue lo que me dijo el día en que me dejó. También me dijo que llevaban saliendo unos meses y que ella estaba embarazada con tan solo 16 años._

_No recuerdo la última vez que había llorado tanto. _

_Dos días después mis padres nos dijeron a mi hermana Kate y a mí que se divorciaban. Recuerdo que Kate no sé si por frustración o por enojo convirtió en un infierno mi vida. Mi madre, Reneé se mudó a Phoenix con Kate después de un mes. Yo me quedé con mi padre, Charlie, el no lo pudo superar. Se embriagaba para olvidarla y a veces me golpeaba al llegar a casa. _

_Mi vida era un total y simple asco, llegué al punto de considerar las drogas, el alcohol, incluso el suicidio._

_Por esos días dos nuevas familias llegaron al pueblo. Los Cullen y los Hale. Se integraron con sorprendente facilidad. Yo compartía la clase de biología con el menor de los Cullen, Edward. Los primeros días intentó entablar una conversación… pero mi depresión y yo no cooperábamos._

_Cualquiera diría que ya había superado las mentiras de Jacob y el divorcio de mis padres pero yo… no podía. Era y sigo siendo muy cabezota creo que eso fue lo que principalmente no me dejó seguir o quizá fue que eran demasiadas cosas como para digerirlas de golpe._

_Pero ese día… simplemente fue demasiado. Recuerdo que Reneesme fue a buscarme al instituto antes de entrar a clases. Recuerdo que se burló de mí, diciendo que yo no había sido suficientemente "mujer" como para estar con Jacob y que como algunos dirían le echó sal a la herida. Recuerdo que corrí hasta ese lugar detrás de las duchas del gimnasio que de lo pequeño que era le decían "el agujero". _

_Me apoyé en la pared y me deslicé hasta el suelo. Esperé a que tocara el timbre, quieta donde estaba esperé a que llegara el final de las clases._

_De pronto oí unos pasos, alguien se acercaba. Era Edward. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida tan característica de él. _

_-¿Has estado aquí todo el día?- dijo aún parado a unos metros de mí.- Te he estado buscando ¿sabes?- se sentó al lado mío. Y me tomó de la barbilla haciéndome levantar el rostro y mirarlo.- Pareces necesitar hablar con alguien. Soy muy bueno escuchando. ¿Te gustaría hablar conmigo?- y me sonrió inspirándome confianza, era un sonrisa triste, casi como si le doliera que yo llorara._

_-Sí, gracias.- murmuré con torpeza. Y solté todo. Le conté todo a ese extraño. Todo. Mis secretos y mis penas. Cuando me quebré, el me atrajo hacia su pecho y lloré ahí, me dejó empaparle la camisa con mis lagrimas. Estuvimos hablando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Cuando el timbre sonó yo ya me sentía muchísimo mejor. El me había hecho sentir mejor. _

_Mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento. El me miró y preguntó -¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?- asentí y le sonreí. No podía creerlo ¡Mi primera sonrisa en 3 meses! Y era por y para él._

_Tal vez esta historia no sea lo que se esperaba o quizás no tiene todo lo que debería tener pero no me importa, para mí era necesario contar esta historia. Porque para mí un héroe es eso, un amigo. No es esos tipos que andan corriendo en mallas salvando gente o saltando desde algún cuarto piso para rescatar a alguien. Esas personas no existen, solo estamos nosotros, en un mundo real donde nosotros podemos ser los héroes de nuestras propias historias así como Edward fue el héroe de la mía._

_Isabella Swan_

Así terminé el ensayo, que cubrió toda una hoja. Me acerqué al escritorio del profesor y se lo entregué.

-Muy bien, señorita Swan, espero que este ensayo se sume a la lista de los que más me sorprenden.- dijo con una sonrisa empezando a leerlo. Me senté otra vez y esperé al timbre que sonó unos minutos después. – Dejen sus hojas sobre el escritorio antes de salir.

- Hola, Belly.- susurró esa voz que tanto conocía muy cerca de mi oído.- ¿Qué tal el ensayo?- Me abrazó por detrás y apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro, así caminábamos siempre.

-Estuvo bien.- me apoyé ligeramente en el.

- ¿De qué escribiste?- murmuró.

- Escribí sobre ti.- se detuvo y me volteó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eso eres, mi mejor amigo, mi todo, mi héroe.- acaricié sus cabellos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- ¿y tu maravilloso y atento novio no?- se acercó a mis labios sonriendo y también le sonreí contra ellos.

- Mm. No puse eso en el ensayo. Tendré que agregar eso en el próximo- murmuré dejando que me besara.

* * *

Hola! Esta la segunda nota de autor... Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews. No solo a mi sino a las demás concursantes. Y que aunque no gane al menos hayan leido mi historia. No tienen idea de cuanto me alucino cuando me llega algo de fanfiction. No importa cuando lean esto... dejen un review, no importa si es mañana o de aca a dos años, dejen un review.

_kisses & bites_

_S.S_

_P.D: Regalo no oficial para Diana S._


End file.
